Love is color blind
by TheNexium
Summary: It's Valentines on Corneria, and Serra doesn't know what she should wear for her special night with Alabastor. But the real question will it make her look any sexier to him, that's what she's worried about. Being color blind she cant tell what looks good unless its pure white or pure black. What will she do when she has her lovers sister to help her?
**Ok folks, I know this is late as all get out, but I hope you enjoy it any way. So this is an after story of Darkfox, its gonna be following Serra O'Donell for the most of it. It has adult content so fair warning to those about to read.**

* * *

Sara is sitting in her room in her mid-thigh shorts and overly baggy shirt. The shirt belongs to the fox of her dreams Alabastor, who is currently on a mission. She's looking through a magazine of lingerie.

"Oh if I could actually see what color this was, it would make picking this out for tonight so much easier." She huffs, being color blind is nice on the fact that she has more room in her memory for detailing everything she can see. But it stops her from enjoying the brights and darks and anything that could make her look as irresistible as Alabastor makes her feel. She doesn't even know how her clothes color match, of course when someone snickers or full out laughs Alabastor is quick to let them know that he will protect her from petty jealousy and doesn't care how she looks on the outside. If her brother or dad did that she'd cover her head embarrassed, but if it's Alabastor, she swoons and beams at his tender nature towards her.

"Oh if only I could see color without those dammed contacts. Dam Sloan for programming them to only work in combat. At least Alice managed to reverse the enemy beacon on them so I was shooting his troops and not outs." Serra huffs as she looks at crotchless thong and bra set. The model has a light grey tone fur to her so it must be a bright colored fur, but the thong and bra are almost black.

"Scandalous, I know I like it but it might be something Alabastor doesn't like. Oh if only I could see the actual color I could tell if it looks good on me or not." She rants covering her face with the magazine. A knock at her door pulls her from her self pity party.

"Come in." She yells putting the magazine away before they open the door. In walks Amythyst with Freya.

"Hi girls, what do I owe to this surprise visit?" She asks sitting up, the shirt uncovering her shoulder, her thin bra strap showing.

"Hey girlie we came to see if you wanted to come with us and buy some Valentine gifts? We want an unbiased opinion." Freya says, Amythyst nodding and smiling in agreement. Serra bites her finger, while She would love to give the girls tips on Valentine's gifts. But she also wants to be home when Alabastor arrives for his Valentine dinner he takes her on every year. At first he made the dinner, but now that their open with their relationship and Sloan is dead he takes her out. Of course she knows this is because they used to be to tired after for anything more than a cuddle, but she's seen his plan from last year.

 _He'd bring her home after the date, and let her wash up. She'd go in the bath room and find a change of clothes that leave a lot to reveal. The bath tub activates as she walks in and the water is perfect with bubbles. Candles would be lit around the tub and all the scents mix wonderfully. She'd strip her clothes off and hop in._

 _Twenty minutes she'd climb out and change into his choice of clothes for her. He'd be waiting in the bed room for her, dressed in an open robe leaving her other present out in the open. The beds covered in flower petals and a whole bowl of rubbers. He knew it was her time of the month and didn't want any accidents just yet. Smiling seductively Serra strip teased and then they got down to business, for the entire six hours of night left._

Just remembering is making her hot and bothered and thinking on a special gift for him.

"Alright, might help me pick out something for Alabastor while we're out." She says hopping off her bed and skipping to her closet. She takes off the giant shirt and puts on one of her blouses. The sets of dark grey work for her and the girls don't say anything. They exit the apartment and Serra locks the door, and soon their downstairs in a lobby hailing a cab.

Forty minutes later in the mall Amythyst and Freya are looking through some chocolate boxes and game stores for their own sweethearts, Serra being their unbiased opinion and buying some of it with them.

 _Well even if I can't see color I know he likes these, and they're multi so theirs little chance of him denying me a match._ Serra thinks as she holds some militarized games that Alabastor always complained about not having because Sloan banned games, even though they snuck them in and played them anyway, and it only came out during the holidays and was sold out when he could get the time to go store hopping for it.

While walking to the food court the girls pass an underwear boutique. Serra, still wanting to surprise Alabastor with some sexy Valentine clothes, unknowingly walks inside. Amythyst watches her go in and follows quickly behind, Freya following because she hates when the guys surround her when she's alone.

Serra is looking through a rack of Valentine lovers lingerie.

" _You know he doesn't care if you wear something sexy or not Serra._ " Amythyst says telepathically. Serra jumps when she hears Amythyst come up behind her. Being Alabastors twin she's just two inches shorter than her brother. That doesn't mean she isn't just as likely to tower over Serra as easily as he does.

"Oh I know, but he makes me feel more dainty than any guy I dated before. I mean I don't need him to make me feel like that, especially with my strength. But he does any way and it makes me want to do or wear something special just for him. I'm not gonna ask you girls to help, you can leave if you want, but I really wanna try getting something else for him besides chocolates and games." Serra says fidgeting as gently as she can with the garment in her hands.

" _...Look if you can keep him at your place this time I'll help. As for Freya that's up to her._ " Amythyst says. Serra looks at her confused, till Amythyst gives her a flashback from last year.

 _She's walking into the house that she and Alabastor share thanks to the split ownership. Amythyst is just getting back from a date with her latest boyfriend, one of the few Alabastor approves of, and shes tired so she heads up to her room. Up to this point her ears were blocking out any noise, but as soon as she took out a pair of ear plugs the club gave her for her sensitive ears she heard them._

 _"Oh fuck yes! Alabastor! Don't stop!" Serra was screaming as the sounds of bed springs could be heard from his room._

 _Jeez those two are going at it like mad rabbits. I just hope I can get some fucking sleep. Otherwise I'm taking a needle to all those rubbers Alabastor bought._ _She thought to herself as she went to her room. She didn't bother putting the plugs back in because even if her brother and one of her best friends are fucking down the hall, she needs to at least hear if someone breaks in. Just because the house is in a secluded area doesn't mean people can't find it._

 _It takes three hours for Amythyst to fall asleep to the overly loud sound of._

 _"Yeah baby, just like that! Oh god your huge! Keep it up, don't you dare stop till I say so!" Which gave Amythyst plenty of clues that she was on her period and he was giving her what she would have taken anyway._

The flash back ends with Serra hearing her own orgasmic scream. Upon her mind clearing of the flashback she notices how hot her cheeks are and the big devilish grin Amythyst has that says she'll let everybody know how horny she can really get if she stays the night and doesn't close the door. She stops fidgeting with the underwear.

" _You keep that a secret and I'll be annoying my neighbors for a couple of weeks with loud music, cause unlike your house walls which are pretty sound proof. Those apartment walls aren't even close to private._ " She lets Amythyst know telepathically, she nods and walks to another rack that says 'edible'. Serra must be beet red now because others are staring and Freya is giggling at her.

"Would you stop it please Freya. Its embarrassing enough to ask my boyfriends sister to help me, you laughing at me isn't helping." Serra says just loud enough so Freya can hear. Smiling softly Freya stops laughing and pushes her gently to a changing room, following Amythyst.

" _Try these, and don't go eating them before he does_." Amythyst says handing her a simple looking pair of under wear. Serra sniffs them and smells caramel coming off the food based clothing.

"I'm afraid if I wear these I'm gonna have more trouble getting him off then keeping him on, but I'll give it a shot." Serra says going into the changing room.

Ten minutes later she comes out smelling of caramel.

"Sorry, took me a minute to figure out how to put on the bra without drooling on it. But it fits, and I trust your judgement Amythyst, so I'll wear them." Serra says putting them in a bag and walking to the register, she puts the bag down on the counter, the clerk scans the contents and sends them on their way with a huge grin on her face. Making Serra blush harder because the clerk could guess what she planned to do with the underwear.

A few hours later she gets a text from Alabastor saying he's back and ready for a nice relaxing night. Seeing this Serra breaths a sigh of relief, she doesn't have to wear the tight dress her mother got for her. She tried that on once and while she enjoyed the compliments her family gave, it practically suffocated her wearing it for her date with them and the McCloud twins. Since her parents are alive and theirs aren't Wolf, her mother, and her felt it would only be right they get to spend a mothers day with someone besides their God siblings and mope about. After all, Freya and Tallon had gone to spend the day with Aunt Miyu and Fay, and Alice had gone home to be with her mother and siblings.

But getting back on the topic at hand, Serra pulled out some casual clothes, a denim skirt and black shirt that read. 'Darkness is not your enemy.' And a simple flight jacket that Alabastor gave her. She heads out of her apartment and down to meet Alabastor.

He's waiting outside her apartment complex on his hand crafted motorcycle. He's wearing a matching flight jacket although it's darker than hers, a pair of loose jeans to keep from constricting the circuits in his legs, and a black shirt reading. 'Fear is only the beginning.' And a pair of Timberlake steel toed hiking boots.

He built the motorcycle in secret from the ground up when Sloan was in command. Now he rides it whenever he can. He let's her join him on rides regularly and is always safe driving with her. She mounts the back of the bike as they share a quick kiss.

"So how was work babe?" Serra asks wrapping her arms around Alabastor as he kick starts the bike.

"What can I say, I had to play a sacrifice and then hunt the priestess down. I took her head in two days and the natives paid what they owed. Seriously though, I'm never taking a sketchy job like that again." He says as they rocket off at sixty miles an hour. She clutches him tightly.

"You know I hate when you blast off like that. Nearly scared the piss out of me you crazy fox." Serra huffs as she finally opens her eyes. The passing lights still mesmerize her, even if she can't see the colors. They still twinkle like they would in color, and the brightness changes and dims as they exit the city to the suburbs.

Five minutes later they pull up to Alabastor's home. The city was kind enough to give the twins their parents home as a sign of gratitude and a sign of remorse for cheering them on about the death of Starfox. No one sleeps in the master bedroom but Amythyst and Alabastor have rooms close enough so they're always within reach if something we're to happen. Tonight Amythyst has gone out to her lovers home and probably will end up in Freya's by morning so that Alabastor doesn't gut him when she walks in. Serra doesn't mind as Alabastor let's her in first and she walks into the living room. There are movies laid out and a simple chicken dinner for two.

"Sorry it's not as romantic as before, but I'm just to tired from the mission. So let's choose and eat." Alabastor says hiding a yawn before kissing her cheek and going to get some cups. All the movies are oldies.

 _Silly fox, always something older than all of us together. I'd swear he'd be perfect as a history teacher with a mindset like this. But I'm guessing these are all remastered versions. Oh a romantic comedy. Good start to the night._ Serra thinks as she picks up the movie on the far left of the table. She pops in the disc into the DVD player and grabs her plate waiting for Alabastor. He comes back as the movie starts the beginning credits, bringing two cups and some soda.

Remembering that she brought his Valentine's gifts Serra pulls out the games and chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's love, hope you like them." She says handing him the gifts. She kisses his nose and cuddles up to him as he puts them away and sits next to her. She hands him his plate and eats her dinner curled up under his arm.

When the foods all gone and the movies half through Alabastor sniffs the air.

"Love do you smell that?" He asks keeping his nose high pausing the movie.

"Smell what?" She asks sniffing with him.

"I smell...Caramel?" He says turning his head this way and that. Serra has a tingle run down her spine, of course she forgot that she brought the underwear in her bag as well, and he has a nose for sweets like that. Grabbing the remote she plays the movie.

"Must be your imagination or this new body wash of mine." Serra says hoping he buys it. He looks at her skeptically but watches the rest of the movie with her in silence.

Another hour later the movie ends Alabastor gets up to take out the disc. Serra doesn't notice till it's too late that he has a hold of her bag before he grabs it and pulls it to him.

"I knew I smelled caramel, and it wasn't from your body wash. So what is it?" He asks holding the bag up to his nose. Serra blushes as she grabs the bag.

"I'll show you in a minute but don't do that and try to keep under control." She says holding the bag close to her. Alabastor holds his hands up and goes to sit back down. Serra runs to the bath room and locks the door. Taking a few deep breaths she starts to strip out of her clothes. Quickly the jacket which she folds up neatly, next is her top, no bra underneath because she really hates constricting her C cup breasts in a B cup bra, actually hates bras altogether and would rather walk around in her tunic she wears in the astral world. Next is her skirt and panties all at once and her sandals cause she hates constricting her feet, even if they're cybernetic. She pulls out the panties and bra in her bag. The bra is no more than spaghetti straps with triangles to cover her nipples, and the panties are somewhat normal except they ride the hips and leave a lot of butt open to the world.

"Well here goes nothing." She mutters to herself before she unlocks the door.

She hears the patter of feet as Alabastor runs back to the couch.

 _That fox is so impatient when he's getting sweets._ She thinks with a smile. She looks around the corner and he took off his jacket and laid it on the back of the couch.

"Ready babe?" She asks getting his attention. She walks out in the edible under wear.

"I know how much you love sweets after a hard mission, so I bought these the other day. You can have a small taste if you want." She says twirling around for him. When she looks him in the eye his mouth isn't watering but she can see his intent.

"Come get me big boy." She says turning and running. If there is one thing she knows, it's that they both love the chase and never argue when the other wins. She hears Alabastor growl in pleasure as he gets up and chases her.

Several times he corners her and right before he captures her, she ducks out of the corner and keeps running, giggling the whole way. They chase for a whole hour before ending up back in the living room. Serra is turning a corner and trips over a random lamp wire. She lands on the couch and sucks in a breath holding the flesh portion of her knee. Alabastor is around the corner in seconds and kneeling next to her.

"You ok love where did you hurt yourself?" He asks looking at her knee. She moves her hand and shows the part where the flesh and metal meet. There are a few wires coming loose that are causing the leg to shut down momentarily. Alabastor uses his psychic powers and gently reconnects her leg wires. Serra breaths a sigh of relief as she tests the leg again after he gives her the go ahead. Then she notices that Alabastor isn't making any moves on her. He has his hands on her and is close enough he can probably smell her caramel covered flesh but he doesn't react to it.

"Love...you've caught me." She says.

"Hmm? Oh heh I have, but you nearly lost control of your leg to a few loose wires. You sure you want to do that while that's still a factor?" He asks sitting on the couch next to her. She looks at him and notices something she hadn't while running around the house. The color of his eyes, she knew they were bright, but not that bright a green. Then she looks down at his dark blue fur.

"Ser, you ok? Something new?" Alabastor asks with a smile.

"Your eyes, their so bright, but your fur is so dark. I mean I knew that already, but that green is nearly blinding and that blue looks like you singed your fur." She says, then she looks down at her self. The light brown caramel undies clash drastically with her grey fur.

Then Alabastor is kissing her gently and she's staring longingly into those bright green eyes of his.

"Happy Valentine's Serra. Hope you like your gift." Alabastor says leaning back into the couch with a small yawn after the kiss.

"Your doing this? But how?"

"A few brain synapses are being switched between you and me currently. So I'm giving you my sight and taking yours. But this is only for today and tomorrow. Afterward's we gain our original sights back." Alabastor explains looking around a bit.

"Man it's so creepy seeing moonlight like in an old horror flick." He says clarifying that his sight is now black and white. Biting her lip Serra climbs into his lap getting his attention.

"Well I know what Colors I want to see for the next hour and a some time after." She says before kissing him deeply, tears streaming down her face at the gift the next forty eight hours will be.

* * *

 **For those that want more...You dark creatures can always ask for it and I'll see about putting up a new one next year with more of the "good stuff". For those that enjoyed it as is, thank you my friendly light dwellers, and their will be a Saint Patties day one next year. Till next time.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


End file.
